No Choice
by Captain Howdy
Summary: Marcus Flint reflects on all that is Slytherin. This involves quite a lot of nastiness towards Gryffindor house. Don’t like, Don’t read, Don’t flame.


Discalimer: Harry Potter and every associated character belongs to JK Rowling. Only the situation is mine.  
Warning: I'll say it again-This involves quite a lot of nastiness towards Gryffindor house. Don't like, Don't read, Don't flame.  
  
  
Hate.  
Ambition  
Darkness  
If you are in Slytherin, these are the things that drive you. That make you what you are. Ruthless and cold. If you are in Slytherin you have everything to gain and nothing to loose.  
It's true- I have great ambition. I want to succeed, I want to pummel that stupid Goody-Good Gryffindor team into the dust of the stadium until all that remain is a pair of glasses and a couple of broken broomsticks.  
I hate them, the Gryffindors-I hate the way the other houses adore them, the way they always have to make them the heroes.  
I hate them so much that I have to restrain myself from simply grabbing Harry-Bloody-Potter and strangling him until he turns blue. I hate the way the Weasly Prefect seems to attack my other house members at every opportunity, how he makes comments that we're always the trouble makers, the stirrers, the villains, when he thinks no Slytherin could hear. The other day I was having a bad day when I heard him saying crap like that to the Granger girl. I went up to him and laughed in his face and told him that with brothers like his, he was a fine one to talk.  
The Granger girl looked like she was going to spit at me or something.  
"Sorry, did I offend your god, Mudblood? I'll just go and say twelve Hail Potters and Beg for his most worshipful Weasly's forgiveness."  
I heard a laugh behind me. It was Malfoy.  
"Good one, Flint," he sniggered, "I have to remember that one."  
The joke went over all of Slytherin house. Potter and the rest of the Gryffindors looked absolutely ready to spit.  
Malfoy, even though he is a stupid slimly git sometimes, was actually quite inventive.  
"Hail, Goddess of the Mudbloods and Teacher's pets!" He'd call out to Granger.  
Or to Potter,  
"Look everybody, it's Lord Potter, Patron Saint of the terminally adored!"  
We did get called up by Professor McGonagall, the stupid old cow.  
She went on about taking House Rivalries to far, and this other bullshit.  
When we were leaving, I muttered to Malfoy, loud enough that she could hear.  
"See, it's true. Potter goes crying to a teacher and the all the teachers take his side. Talk about favoritism."  
"Disgusting…I'm going to complain to my father," Malfoy stage whispered back, though he confided to me later he would do no such thing, "It's like we're being driven out because we dare not to like Potter."  
In a way it's true.  
Probably the reason that so many People in Slytherin go to Voldermort is because we are driven to him.  
Everyday for eight years of our lives we are branded like cattle, told that we are the evil ones, told that we can never be the heroes, by teachers (although they never say it in words) and peers (They do.)  
And then they act surprised when we run to Voldermort or go into the Dark arts, but really we have no choice and no where else to go.  
Snape says we should explore other options, talk to some one, instead of taking that path.  
What other options are there?  
We have 'Great ambition' and we are 'cunning' but some of us can be trusted.   
Do you know employers actually ask us what house we were in when we at school?  
Of course, that means that a Hufflepuff who is interviewed is more likely to get the job than us.  
Explore other options, Snape says.  
Well, why go through all that shit when you can get power, and loads of it, from the dark arts?  
Or Voldermort?  
Why be stigmatized when you know there's some who will welcome you with open arms, give you everything you've ever dreamed of?  
Sooner or later, all Slytherins have to make that choice.  
End up like Snape, a man constantly under suspicion and hatred, or a Dark wizard or Death eater, where power is so easily gained and kept?  
Every night it feels like I can feel Voldermort's breath down my neck. I watch the others and they can feel it too.  
Even in the other houses, people are becoming edgier, tense, frightened.  
I can feel HIM coming. And I know what side I'm on. 


End file.
